


Well that wasn’t suppose to happen

by I_am_not_smart



Series: A person writes about how a bunch of ocs destroying good stories across multiple fandoms [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Omari, Definitely omori spoilers, Gen, I actually haven’t played the game yet, OMARI au, Probably some angst, since it is omori, things happen, this has too many hits for 22 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_smart/pseuds/I_am_not_smart
Summary: It has been four years since the incident, and you still haven’t forgave yourself for something you didn’t cause?Or, an Omari au but things don’t go correctly(I’m just trying to get into the before 500 gang, please don’t read I still haven’t thought of a plan yet.)
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI), Not really focused on relationships
Series: A person writes about how a bunch of ocs destroying good stories across multiple fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Me_am_monke_brain





	Well that wasn’t suppose to happen

I am still thinking about a start of this fic, I might start soon but I still have school. I hate procrastinating.


End file.
